Battle City USA Style
by Kuriboh2550
Summary: When Yugi Moto is brought to the United States for a tournament that will prove his strength as a Duelist. Rated for later Chapters.


For a long time now some of my friends and I have been playing Duel Monsters. That's when I moved to Domino City and met Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler the top ranked Duelists in the Region. I stopped in a small game shop to ask for some Duel Monster cards.

"Are you a Duelist," the old man behind the counter asked.

"Ya," I said,"I moved here to look for some tough Duelists to face."

"Yugi," he said,"Yugi come down here."

"Why are you calling for someone," I asked.

"My grandson is the best in the reigon," he said.

"May I ask your name, old man," I said.

"My name is Soloman Moto," he said.

"Wait is your grandson Yugi Moto the winner of the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom Tournaments," I asked.

"Yes he is," Solomon said,"he won the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom."

"Then he's the best in the entire contry," I asked him.

"Ya," Soloman said,"my grandson is the best in the whole contry."

"Just tell him to bring his Duel Disk to the Kaiba Corp. building at noon tomorrow," I said,"now for some cards what do you have for Zombie cards."

"Well I did get one new Zombie card in about three weeks ago," Soloman said.

"May I see it," I said.

"Sure here it is," Soloman said holding out a Red-Eyes Zomibe Dragon.

"I'll take it," I said,"it's perfect for my deck."

I placed the card into my deck and took off for my hotel room, I went to room and started to go through my deck for tomorrows match. The next day I went to Kaiba Corp. and headed for the main Dueling Arena on the second Floor.

"Yugi Moto," I said,"the Champion of the Duelist Kingdom, and the Champion of the Battle City and holder of the Three Egyptian God Cards, I challange you to a Duel."

"Fine," Yugi said,"and I won't use the Egyptain God Cards."

"Let's Duel," I said.

The Duel started and I started the Duel with me Setting my Pyramid Turtle Face-Down and one Face-down.

"My turn," Yugi said,"I play my Feral Imp in attack mode, now Feral Imp attack the Face-Down monster."

"Your monster cannot destroy the monster I played face-down because the attack of your monster and the defence of my monster are equal," I said,"my turn I draw now I sacrifice my Pyramid Turtle to summon the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

"Did you say Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon," Yugi said,"the Legendary Dragon that can destroy any monster with a single breath and revive them to your side of the field?"

"Yes," I said,"this Dragon is the most powerful card in my deck as of now, now I play a field spell card called Zombie World."

"Z-Z-Zombie World is that card what I think it is," Yugi said,"a field spell that turns all monster on the field and in the Graveyard into Zombie-Type monsters."

"That's right," I said,"and when my Red-Eyes destroys a Zombie-type the monster is reborn onto my side of the field. Now Red-Eyes attack the Feral Imp and destroy his monster, now Feral Imp attack Yugi's Lifepoints Directly."

Yugi's lifepoints started to drop fast. He went from 4000 to 1600 from one attack. I ended my turn by playing one card Face-Down.

"My turn," Yugi said,"I play my spell card End of the Ages. This card destroyes any monster that I choose and revives it to my side of the field so I choose the Feral Imp. Now I sacrifice the Feral Imp to summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode. Summoned SKull attack the Red-Eyes with your Lightning Strike."

"Not so fast I play my trap card," I said,"Reinforcements, it gives my Red-Eyes an additional 500 Attack points, now Red-Eyes attack the Summoned Skull with Undead Flare, now your Summoned Skull is mine, now Summoned Skull attack Yugi with your Lightning Strike."

"Not so fast I play the tarp card Waboku," Yugi said,"the attack is reduced to Zero."

Yugi took his turn and played a monster face-down and ended his turn.

"My turn," I said,"I play the spell card Field Barrior, and I summon Paladin of Cursed Dragon in attack mode and I'll have him attack your face-down with Cursed Spear Burst, now Undead Flare."

"How did I lose," Yugi said,"and against Zombies no less."

"My Zombie-type monsters are some of the most powerful in the world," I said,"the power to destroy monsters is the main power of my deck. Yugi what would you say if I told you there is a way to defeat any Zombie type monsters with one spell card."

"I'll talk to my grandfather and see if you can stay with us for a while," Yugi said,"I'll have some cards for you and some new Zombie type monsters."

"Thanks Yugi Moto," I said,"ever since I heard about the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom champian, you were my Role model. The deck I made was a deck much like Bonez but much more powerful and I think that you might want a rematch after the next tournament."

"What," Yugi said,"where is it and when is it?"

"The next tournament is in America," I said,"it's called the Dark Tournament, located in the largest city L.A. The Dark Tournament will be the largest gathering of duelists in the northern reigons."

"I'll take you to the tournament in the U.S. and I'll be int the tournament," I said,"bring your duel disk and the duelists at this tournament will be some of the strongest in the world."

We went to the US for the tournament. I was entered into the tournament automaticly since I was the reigonal Champion, Yugi was someone that I entered into the compurter about three weeks earlier. The computer system was connected directly to the I2 (Industrial Illusions) main frame. The tournament started at the predesignated time. My first opponent was a local duelist, infact it was my little sister.

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

She just held up her duel disk, and activated her Holo Bats and I did the same. The duel started and I was up first, I played my Zombie World and one face-down then summoned my Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in attack mode. She started by playing her Graceful Charity and discarded 2 cards and summoned her Junk Synchron and special summoned her Speed Warrior from the graveyard and Synchro summoned her Junk Warrior in attack mode.

"Not so fast," I said,"I activate my trap card, Bottomless Traphole."

"No my Junk Warrior," she cried,"now I activate my Spell card Dimmensional Fusion. Return to me my Junk Warrior at the cost of 2000 life points, now Junk Warrior attack the Paladin with Battle Charge."

My life points dropped from 4000 to 3600. Then I drew my next card and and summoned Zombie Master in attack mode, and discarded a monster from my hand to special summon my Paladin in attack mode. Then I played Level Limiter Area A and B. My sister played a spell card called De-Synchro to split her Junk Warrior into Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior then she sacrificed them to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode, then she had her Golem attack my Zombie Master with Mechanized Melee and caused my Life points to drop dramaticly from 3600 to 2400 thus allowing me to play my spell card

"Now I play Dark Element causing me to send three cards to the garveyard to summon the Drak Gaurdian in attak mode," I said,"now Dark Gaurdian attack the Ancient Gear Golem with Dark Axe of Oblivian."

She drew her card and summoned her Ancient Gear, then she Special Summoned her other two Ancient Gears. She played her Ancient Gear Castle and then played her Grand Summoner spell card. She then sacrificed her three Ancient Gears to summon a new more powerful Ancient Gear monster known as the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode, 4400 Attack and 3400 Defence. None of my monsters could ever defeat it. That's when I drew my Double Fusion and played it by sending the Red-Eyes B. Dragon and the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon to the graveyard to summon my Lenogan the Undead Dragon in attack mode with 5000 attack points and 4500 defence points. I then attacked her Gear GOlem with Ultimate Flare Blast after activating his special Effect When Lenogan attackes the monster on the field is switched with a monster in the Graveyard. I switched the Ultimate Golem with a simple Ancient Gear and wiped out her lifepoints.

"Hey Yugi, over here," I said,"Yugi can you help my little sister."

"Sure let's see her deck," Yugi said,"her deck is balanced but her deck could use some stratagy."

"What is your name," Brianna asked.

"My name Yugi Moto," he said.

"He's the champion of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City," I said," he came here to enter the tournament and probabbly win the whole thing."

"What is this," Yugi said," this card is...."

"What is it Yugi," I asked," what card are you looking at."

"This is a card given to the runner up in regional tournaments," Yugi said," the Elemental Hero Neos card is one of the strongest cards I've seen for a long time."

"Can you help me get stronger," Brianna asked Yugi.

"Sure," Yugi said,"let's start with a duel."

The duel began and Brianna played her Shinato's Ark spell card and sacrificed her Dark Magician and Catnipped Kitty to summon a monster with out rival Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, next she activated her Monster Reborn to resurect the Dark Magician in attack mode.

"My turn," Yugi said," now I play my Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Burphomet to summon Cimera the Flying Mythical Beast in attack mode and play the spell card Horn of the Unicorn to increase his attack points from 2300 to 3000. I cannot attack this turn."

"I draw," Brianna siad," now I play Gearfried the Iron Knight and now I play Release Restraint to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in attack mode, and I equip the spell card Gravity Axe - Grarl and put it on my Swordmaster and destroy your Flying Mythical Beast, now my Swordmaster attck his Berphomet with Gravity Slammer."

"Not so fast I play the trap card Negate Attack to stop your attack and end your Battle Phase," Yugi said," now I draw for my turn and I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, and revive your Catnipped Kitty in attack mode and play the spell card Black Luster Ritual to sacrifice the two monsters on my field and one from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Now I draw," Brianna said," now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and play two cards face-down and activate the spell card Bubble Blaster and equip it to my Bubbleman to increase his attack points to 1600, and now I end my turn."

"Now I draw," Yugi said," Black Luster Solder attack her Bubbleman with Chaos Blade."

"Now I activate the spell card Bubble Illusion to play this trap card from my hand," Brianna said," Negate Attack, now stop the Soldier in its tracks. Now its my turn now I play the spell card Raigeki and destroy all of your monsters and now my Swordsman attack with Gravity Slammer, now Bubble Blast, and now Shinato attack with White Orb of Destruction, I win, what is that?"

"My Kuriboh protects me from one of your attacks," Yugi said," now I draw and summon the monster from my hand known as the White Guardian Dragon in attack mode, now attack his Bubbleman, with Shinning Thunder."

"My Bubble Blaster takes the pop instead of my Bubbleman," Brianna said," now it's my turn and I play the Painful Choise spell card now you must choose one of the five cards I just took from my deck."

"I choose the Elemental Hero Avian," Yugi said.

"Now I activate the spell card Fifth Hope to take back five Elemental Heros from my graveyard and place them back into my deck and shuffle it and now I draw two cards. Now I discard the monster Neo Space Pathfinder to take Neo Space and add it to my hand, and now the spell card Fake Hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode and summon Dark Panter from my hand and now for the Field Spell card Neo Space and now I return Neos and Dark Panther to the deck in order to play Elemental Hero Dark Neos in attack mode now Dark Neos attack his dragon with Dark Panther Claw."

"Now I activate the Trap card Mirror Force," Yugi said.

"Now I play Call of the Haunted to revive Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Now Chimera attack her lifepoints with your mighty horns."

Her lifepoints dropped to zero. He told her that she had the potensial to become a great Duelist if she could make her deck a little stronger. He gave her a spell card known as Dark Magician's Master and the monster called King of the Dark Magicans. She placed the cards in her deck and headed for home but I stopped her and Yugi gave her the Locator Card that she gave to him.

"Now let's go and find an opponent for you to face and remove the Shinato from your deck," Yugi said.

"Hey sis," I said," why not face me?"

"Sure," Brianna said launching her Duel Holo Bats," let's Duel"

I nearly destroyed her but she came back and destroyed me with her King of the Dark Magicians. 


End file.
